


Dinner with the Batfam

by Pink_Amidala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Detectives, Family Dinners, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Amidala/pseuds/Pink_Amidala
Summary: Dick knew that look and knew that it was serious, so he intertwined his fingers with those of Jason and said: "It's going to be all right, just one dinner, Jay. "*+*Dick and Jason have kind of a secret "relationship", they have a dinner with "Batfam" and some things are cleared up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Dinner with the Batfam

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about it and tried to develop it and that is the result. Be nice to me. Thanks.  
> Good reading. S2

Dick and Jason were, well, sleeping together. They hadn't given a name to this "thing" they were doing, and neither of them saw the need to classify. They didn't tell anyone, not even the "batfam", they would definitely freak out. And why? Because, well, they were happy with their functional/disfunctional relationship.  
All this started with Jason bleeding on Dick's couch in Blüdhaven, after a patrol where Jason was injured and apparently in a psychotic outbreak, went to seek the help of "Wonder boy" and Dick helped him, both knew they had feelings for each other and that they danced around these feelings for a long time and tried to block them pretending that they did not exist.  
But that night, Jason was there and Dick helped him, they let the feelings take them and they ended up without clothes in Dick's bed with stupid smiles on their faces. And Jason freaked out at first, and Dick too, Jason disappeared for a few days and Dick sank into work and patrol being Nightwing and trying not to think about Jason and his feelings for it. But Jason returned, and they were well and again with their clothes dropped on the floor and with flushed cheeks and full hearts.  
*+*  
Dick woke up with the empty bed, but still with the smell of Jason impregnated in it, he got up and took a dark red sweatshirt, which was on the bedside table of the room, and dressed.  
He went to the living room/kitchen of his apartment and found pancakes on the counter and Jason watching TV on his couch.  
"Hey, pretty boy," said Dick kissing Jason on the cheek, seeing him smile when his lips touched his face.  
"Hey, Wonder boy" Jason passed his arm around Dick's waist, making him sit on the couch, and they in this kind of embarrassed but sweet hug.  
Until the moment Dick remembered that he had promised Bruce that he would go to dinner at Wayne mansion that night and that he would take Jason Todd, and Dick knew it would be hard to convince him to go, but he promised. Because Dick got everything he wanted with one of his smiles, it was always like this, and he knew that that was Jason's Achilles heel. His smiles and his ass.  
So he decided to talk to Jason at once. "Jay, my boy forever..." he started, but soon was interrupted by Jason.  
"OK" Jason took his eyes to Dick's face, where he had one of his most beautiful smiles "what did you do this time, baby?" And yes, he knew Dick to the point of knowing that the boy had done something just by his tone of voice.  
"You got me. Well" and yes he was trying to put it off, he knew Jason's past with Bruce wasn't good and he didn't want to hurt Jason in any way by taking him back to the mansion. "I promised Bruce we'd go to dinner tonight at the mansion," he sighed.  
Jason had "that" look on his face and he knew. He didn't like the mansion, he brought back memories that, honestly, he didn't want to remember. And he had his history and past with Bruce and Batman. But he really liked Alfred and Alfred's food, and he knew that it meant a lot to Dick and he loved Dick, even though he didn't have the courage to say it out loud, he loved Dick, always loved.  
"I will. He said and Dick looked at him with confusion stamped on his face. "For Alfred's food." And he turned to TV.  
"Okay, Jay. Thank you. "He was genuinely smiling and hugged Jason tighter and leaned his head on the young man's shoulder. And he could see a little smile forming on Jason's face.  
*+*  
And there they were dressed in suits, Dick with a red tie and Jason with a blue one. And Jason didn't know if he hated it anymore is dressed like that or that mansion, he really didn't know. He's dressed like this reminded him of the galas that Bruce gave, the fancy parties with fancy people, where Jason never seemed to fit in.  
So he was nervous and embarrassed, more nervous, because he was the "batfam" there. Jason always liked Alfred, he really does. Bruce and he had history, a bitter and difficult history, before and after the "grave", and now it scared Jason the fact that Bruce could hate his relationship with Dick and take Jason away from him, (Jason was really trying not to think about it, but his mind betrayed him). And had the "replacement" or Tim Drake, Jason was never very close to Drake only worked with him in some situations, he seemed like a nice kid. And there was Damian Wayne, Todd never liked that little "demon cub", he knew it wasn't Damian's fault, but he didn't miss the chance to annoy the boy.  
Dick knew that Jason was freaking out there, because he was quiet and with that look of who wanted to run and hide, Dick knew that look and knew that it was serious, so he intertwined his fingers with those of Jason and said: "It's going to be all right, just one dinner, Jay. "Jason turned his face to look at Dick and shook his head, repeating or almost whispering the words he had just heard. And he took a deep breath, hearing the mansion's gate opening, he couldn't go back anymore.  
*+*  
"Look who's here," Damian said looking at the two entering supported on the side of the main door "Todd and Grayson. Father didn't know if you guys would really come, I'll let him know you're here. ”  
Dick let go of Jason's hand and bent down to give a hug to Damian, who made a face, but that all three there knew the youngest was enjoying it. After the hug Jason just messed up Wayne's younger hair a little bit, it really pissed him off, who came out grumbling about how Jason Todd was a complete idiot and what was the reason he was in the family.  
The couple went to the kitchen and found Alfred finishing what they both thought was dessert that night. "Master Dick and Master Jason, it's good to have you back here, I was waiting for you. "Alfred didn't know if the sentence surprised Jason or Dick anymore.  
"Hello Alfred" the synchrony of the two was unchangeable, and both young men responded at the same time. If you look with little smiles, which of course Alfred noticed (he always did).  
"Come in, Master Tim is in the room if I'm not mistaken. "And he turned to dessert again, being a message for the boys to leave, which was promptly answered.  
Tim was actually in the room, watching some program that was playing on TV, he directed his look to the faces of Dick and Jason, then to the intertwined hands and back to the faces, sketching a little smile. "Hi, guys. Good to see you here. ”  
"Hey, Timmy, how are you?" Dick was nicer than his partner, who just said "Hi, Timbo" and sat on the couch.  
Dick sat next to Tim, listening to him answer, "Hungry, I'm hungry, because you both took too long," Dick smiled he thought Drake was a very calm and honest boy. He also liked Damian very much, but, the youngest was almost a bomb, but the honesty of both was very similar. Only Tim was more delicate when addressing people.  
When the three of them heard Bruce's voice calling them, they went to the dining room, where he had a wide table with Bruce sitting on one end and Damian on his right side. While Alfred put the dinner, which was noodles to carbonara. Tim sat on the chair to Bruce's left, and Dick and Jason sat in front of each other. They stared for a quick second trying to decipher the emotions in each other's faces.  
Jason no longer felt the anxiety he felt before entering that place, he was even calm now. But Dick was a pile of nevi, of course he loved those people, but he felt that something was too clear there. And even though he liked to know things, he was getting more and more nervous with the looks that Tim and Bruce addressed to him.  
"I didn't know if you guys would come, I honestly didn't think Dick would be convincing enough to convince you to come, Jason. ”  
"I didn't expect him to convince me too, but here we are, aren't we? "Jason said looking into Bruce's eyes, trying to look for a glitch in the eye, but he couldn't. "Jason turned his gaze to Dick, addressing him a smile, and seeing Dick's cheeks acquire a reddish tone.  
Dick felt his face warm, he loved it when Jason made him feel loved, but it was Bruce there and well, of course he would feel ashamed. "That's good, Jason" he could hear Bruce addressing Todd, and he lowered his look to the plate in front of him.  
After that moment where Tim Drake, one of the best detectives, knew what was happening and he was almost sure that Bruce knew too. The five started to eat, Alfred's wonderful macaroni.  
All that was heard for a while were the cutlery beating and sliding through the plates, and then the dessert was served. Dick needed to confirm his theory that Jason and Dick were together and then if a delicacy asked for both. "Are you two sleeping together? ”  
And that was the shock moment at the table, Dick choked, Jason got whiter than the lock in his hair, Tim, even though the questioner was nervous, Damian practically yelled "Don't be stupid, Drake. "And Bruce continued eating his candy quietly.  
After a light period of silence, Dick managed to pull himself together, but all he could talk about was "Yes, we are. ", not having much help from Jason who seemed to have frozen.  
Dick raised his gaze to Bruce who was calm and with unchanged expression, and Damian decided to ask.  
"Father, did you know that? ", the tone of shock was perspective in Wayne's younger voice.  
"Yes, I knew it. I don't know how anyone knows. I-.... " Bruce was interrupted by Jason who seemed to come out of his light freezing trance.  
"We're not just having sex or sleeping together, we're dating. "Jason had to use all his courage to say what he had to say. He turned to Dick, looking deep into his blue eyes, and when he saw his now boyfriend look back, he knew that Dick loved him back, and continued. "And if you, Bruce, are not okay with this, then you'll screw yourself. "He faced Bruce once again and didn't regret even a little, because he was doing it for Dick.  
"I don't care about this relationship between you, I'm happy for you. "Bruce continued from where he had been interrupted. The speech surprised the four young people there, but bringing a certain relief in Dick and Jason. "But don't hurt him. "Bruce finished and went back to his dessert, the sentence was directed to the couple, obviously, but for neither of them in specific, it was for the two not to hurt each other.  
"B. did you know all the time? "Dick still asked a little incredulous for the words of the older Wayne. He directed his gaze at Bruce then at Jason, who was smiling slightly at him.  
"Of course I knew it, you weren't discreet has you think. "Dick heard Bruce's answer without looking at him, only focusing even more his gaze on Jason and smiling back at him.  
And amid the laughter of Damian and Tim, although discreet but perspective, the look of Bruce and Alfred on them, Dick and Jason knew that everything was ok now and let themselves get lost a little more in the look and smile of each other. Because for them that moment was nothing but perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I love comments. ◕‿◕  
> Sorry for any error.


End file.
